Fairy Tail's Loss
by QueenElly
Summary: Lucy was kicked by Natsu. What the guild doesn't know she has been keeping a secret about her power. She went to take a SS-class mission and after she came back, she quits Fairy Tail! She went to the Sabertooth and the Grand Magic Games is about to begin? Who will be participated? And do the Fairy Tail members regret for ignoring her? Will there be love? First Story! RnR please!


Ohayou, minna! I am QueenElly with my first story! I am sorry if my grammar is not good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Fairy Tail**. Hiro Mashima owns it.

* * *

**[Chapter 1: Leaving Fairy Tail]**

Lucy was in her bed reading a book. She was trying to calm herself from Natsu. Natsu said that if she could leave Team Natsu forever and ever!

Lucy didn't unleash her true powers from the start. She's really a full dragon slayer, and has been tested by the Queen Dragon.

She is also a Fairy Dragon, and also a named The Three World God. She was a god from the Dragon World, the Celestial World and Fairy World.

She has the key of Poseidon, Zeus and Hades. She has the god's keys, which is not normal as the silver key. They were hard to get.

She even can talk to Dragons with their minds. Acnologia was hard to defeat but Lucy was so close in defeating him. She has the power of Sabertooth's animal Sabertooth Tiger. She is a Wolf Dragon Slayer too, Sabertooth Tiger Slayer and etc.

The Dragon were very impressed by Lucy but said that they were leaving and she knew the reason why.

She really knew why the Dragons left, the real reasons were to protect themselves from evil human beings and evil dragons. They were left defenseless when the Light and Shadow Dragon died. They couldn't balance darkness and light, so they have to give up and erase the portal from every world.

Lucy sighed and went to Fairy Tail. She went to the bar and asked Mirajane if she could give her chocolate milkshake, but Mirajane didn't bother.

The ignoring thing was super getting in her guts, so she went to Master's office and asked if he could make her do a job, a solo mission to collect more jewels to pay her rent for 3 years.

It was a 3-years mission and the mission was:

**Fairy Tail Mission: SS-class mission:**

_**Help us to defeat this monster (Multi- Powered),**_

_**Help defeat the Evil Dark Guild (21 members and is powerful),**_

_**Help us re-build this village,**_

_**Protect the kids from the evil mages,**_

_**And lastly, the hardest mission of all, help us defeat 3,000 monsters.**_

**Reward: 1,000,000,000 jewels**

**[Time Skip: Two Months Later]**

Lucy finished her mission even though it was SS-class. She brought out her anger from Natsu.

**[Flashback: Mission] ~Lucy's POV~**

I really don't want to be defeated by this monster, and be killed.

**You're weak!**

No... No...

**You are weak! Just say it!**

I. AM. NOT. WEAK!

My bracelet broke. My secret powers took over my body luckily it was just my bracelet.

I shot a beam to the Monster. The Monster collapsed but stood up again.

**"Dragon Slayer's Attack: Secret Law: Dragon Slayer Sound Wave!"** The Monster crashed in the mountain and collapsed hard making it die.

**[Flashback: End]**

Lucy went to the guild and went to the bar and ask if Master in in his office.

"Mirajane, is Master in his office?" Lucy asked Mirajane.

"Oh, Lucy! Good to see you here again! You aren't here for 3 months!" Mirajane said.

"I was her 3 months ago and you have been ignoring me!" I shouted. Mirajane looked at me shocked.

How could you not be angry by that?! She actually thought that!

"Nevermind." I said as I went to Master's office to tell him I did the mission.

"Master, I did the SS-class mission," Lucy said as she closed her eyes and decided to say the hurtful sentence, "I would like to quit Fairy Tail too."

"My child, I know that you have been ignored. I will be happy for your decision." Master said.

When I saw my left hand, the guild mark turned into glitters and disappeared. I left without a single word and decided to join other guilds.

Or can you say the rival guild of Fairy Tail. Lucy smirked as she went to the only guild that she can join or the guild she wants to join of all...

**Sabertooth****...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Please review this fanfiction! Reminders: I'm new here, please don't be hard on me!


End file.
